It is known to provide a holder for containing fluorescent lamps (fluorescent tubes) so that a service person need not carry large cartons of fluorescent lamps around buildings to where lamps need changing. It is also known to support lamps from a ladder so that a service person need not carry fragile fluorescent lamps while climbing a ladder, and so that only one service person is needed to remove or install the lamps without having to descend/ascend the ladder. See, for example, the following U.S. patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,042 to Aeschliman (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a lamp holder that can be attached to a step ladder, and that includes several tapered tubular receptacles, and means for keeping fluorescent lamps separated. A clamping arrangement is used to clamp the lamp holder to a ladder. Aeschilman's lamp holder (including both the tapered tubes and the clamp) is rigid, and cannot be collapsed for shipping. Aeschliman's lamp holder also does not provide any handle for transporting the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,162 to Harrison (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a holder for holding fluorescent lamps to a ladder. The holder includes a lower bracket for receiving a lower end of the fluorescent lamps, and an upper bracket for receiving the upper ends of the lamps. Harrison does not provide an apparatus for transporting the lamps. Also, Harrison's holder does not provide any structure for separating lamps from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,763 to Scott (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a fluorescent lamp holster 10 having pockets 18, 36 for separately holding fluorescent lamps. The holster can be attached to a user's belt, or to a ladder. The holder also includes a pad 24 at the bottom of the pockets 20 to protect the lamps pins of the fluorescent lamps 22. Scott's holster does not provide any rigid structure for separating the lamps, but instead stores them in adjacent fabric pockets.
It is also known to provide apparatus for disposing of burned out lamps. See, for example, the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,535 to Loveland (incorporated by reference) discloses a method and apparatus for disposing of burnt out fluorescent lamps, which includes a bendable tube which is permanently closed at one end and includes a removable cap at the other end. A fluorescent lamp to be disposed of is placed within the container, and while confined in the container is broken and reduced to a relatively fine rubble having a small volume. Loveland's apparatus only provides for disposal of a single lamp at a time, and does not provide any disposable enclosure for containing and disposing of broken glass and debris without releasing the debris into the ambient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,404 to Deklerow (incorporated by reference) discloses a motorized fluorescent lamp crusher which prevents discharge of toxic mercury vapors during destruction of the lamps. The crusher employs a filter system which includes an exhaust fan for generating a vacuum at the exhaust opening in the crusher housing, to convey into a special filter any toxic gases, including mercury vapors, which may be released from the lamps as they are shattered. Deklerow's apparatus is relatively complicated, and more expensive than a non-motorized disposal device. It is also relatively difficult to transport. There is also the possibility that some of the small amount of liquid mercury in the lamps may be vaporized by the crushing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,952 to Speier discloses a fluorescent lamp breaker including a tubular feeding device, a plunger reciprocated vertically by a manually operated crankshaft on a stand, and a bag for receiving broken pieces. The Speier device includes moving parts, and would be expensive to manufacture, and difficult to transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,701 to Maddock discloses a rigid fluorescent lamp carrier for transporting and assisting in the destruction of burned out lamps. When used lamps are housed in a rigid multi tube container, a pin can be inserted into tiny openings to break the lamps. In a second disposal step, a rod is inserted into each compartment to force down broken glass. Maddock's carrier does not provide any disposable enclosure for containing and disposing of broken glass and debris without releasing the debris into the ambient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,896 to Nuttall discloses a fluorescent lamp breaking apparatus including a housing which receives a fluorescent lamp. The housing includes a guide tube receiving an impact rod for destruction of the lamp. Nuttall's lamp breaking apparatus only provides for disposal of a single lamp at a time, and does not provide any disposable enclosure for containing and disposing of broken glass and debris without releasing the debris into the ambient.